Psycho
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Prequel to Sister Gypsy. Reno's gone insane!


**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
** Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
** Make beauty stay if I,**  
** Take my life?**

** Whoa-oh-ohh**

Reno shuddered in pleasure as the knife grazed his arm and ripped his skin open. The blood dripped down his arm,and he leaned in to lap it up with his tongue. It had been a little over a year since he'd been thrown out of Shinra,and Reno wasn't handling it very well. His arms were littered with scars and scratches that he'd personally applied to his own once flawless skin. He was hungry for the ability to get rid of Tseng,and so far had no ideas,or the necessary training.

The redhead smiled wickedly as he slashed another part of his arm and watched a much thicker trail of blood flow. It didn't hurt at all,mostly because he'd trained his mind into thinking it was Tseng's arm he was slashing,and the blood belonged to Tseng.

His hunger was burning like a fire,and he needed a way to calm it down.

**With just a look they shook**  
** And heavens bowed before him.**  
** Simply a look can break your heart.**  
** The stars that pierce the sky;**  
** He left them all behind.**  
** We're left to wonder why**  
** He left us all behind.**

There was a TV and he had a single book in the old rundown building that he now lived in;a biography of Jack the Ripper. He'd taken quite a liking to the man's level of insanity,and in short,Jack the Ripper had become his idol. Reno had already killed three women,and rather than cut their throats,he'd just ripped their organs out. He could remember the scene so clearly from the last woman he'd killed. He could hear her screams,which were practically burned into his mind. They even put him to sleep. The most interesting murder that Reno had read was the murder of Mary Jane Kelly.

Reno found the story eerily strange and comforting to read. So comforting in fact that he read it over and over again every night before the screams of his last victim lulled him to sleep. He was wondering if he should attack Tseng's 'precious' Elena to get his attention,since he'd already been classified as a serious 'problem' and had Shinra after him. He wondered when Rufus would stop playing Blind Man's Bluff and open his eyes to the possibility that the three women killed might have been killed by his redheaded Turk.

Of course,Rufus just couldn't see it. Reno leaned in again to lap at his new trail of blood,which had by now gone from a thick trail to making a decently sized puddle on the floor.

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
** Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
** Make beauty stay if I,**  
** Take my life?**  
** Whoa-oh-ohh**  
** (ohh)  
**

Smiling yet again,Reno bandaged his wound,stood up,and peered out the window. A young blond was walking on the street with another two men. Her short skirt gave it away that she was a prostitute,which wasn't uncommon in Midgar. Smiling with insanity,Reno grabbed his blood rusted knife,grabbed his gown as all he was wearing were his black leggings,and disappeared into the city streets. Slowly,he stalked his next victim,remained quiet as Shinra had taught him,almost gliding in the air as he walked,hidden by the shadows of the buildings.

He waited until the young woman was alone in an alley,and then...charged at her.

**Dreams of his crash won't pass**  
**Oh, how they all adored him**  
**Beauty will last when spiraled down.**  
**The stars that mystify**  
**He left them all behind.**  
**And how his children cried**  
**He left us all behind.**

Pinning the woman to the ground,he tore half of his bandages away from his face,allowing her to see his smile of insanity. His red eye glowed softly in the dark alleyway,scaring the blond. Her screams were music to his ears,and the attention she was trying to attract with her screams,well,she wasn't getting any. Finally deciding she wasn't worth letting go,Reno lowered the bloody knife directly into her chest. The scream was louder then expected,but he couldn't have cared less. He wanted her dead. He knew the blond,too. She was a friend to Elena,making it an even better reason to get to Tseng. By killing her,Elena would fall apart and Tseng would have to step in to help.

He stabbed the victim multiple times,always in vital areas. Her screams were soon fading though,and Reno would have to find some way to get the police and Shinra there without being caught.

The blond body below him would take care of that. She had her cell phone.

After several minutes,Reno stopped his stabbing and retreated to his apartment. The blond picked up her phone and slowly dialed the emergency number. She new she wouldn't be able to speak,but at least the signal could be traced.

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Make beauty stay if I,**  
**Take my life?**  
**Whoa-oh-ohh**

* * *

Back in his apartment,Reno smiled happily as he sat in front of the television and watched the news report. It made him laugh when they mentioned they couldn't figure out who had killed the prostitute.

_''Details are sketchy,police assume that the person responsible for the murder is the cause for the deaths of three other prostitutes.'' _

''Stupid authorities...Can't do anything right,''Reno chuckled. He looked up at the large piece of paper he had on the and noted with joy that the next person on his hit list was Tseng. When he looked back at the TV,his favorite Shinra employee was on the screen.

_''President Shinra is well aware of the problem and is doing what he can to catch the killer.'' _

Reno shut the TV of and rolled over on his pile of blankets on the floor. He'd attack Tseng in the morning. Right now,he needed his rest.

**What's the hook, the twist**  
**Within this verbose mystery?**  
**I would gladly bet my life upon it.**  
**That the ghost you love, your ray of light**  
**Will fizzle out without hope.**  
**We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin**  
**Ever searching for what we were promised.**  
**Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,**  
**but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it? **

Night fell and morning came again. Reno woke before the sun came up. He smiled at the time;four a.m. It was the perfect time to start scaring Tseng. Quickly,Reno grabbed his knife,not intending to kill him just yet,but rather scare Tseng if he woke up. the journey to his home wasn't that long,and soon Reno found himself staring down at Tseng's sleeping body.

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Make beauty stay if I,**  
**Take my life?**  
**Whoa-oh-ohh**

The Wutain looked unbelievably younger when lying under the silk red blankets. Reno sat down next to the sleeping figure and leaned forward to press his forehead against Tseng's. Said action allowed him to dive into Tseng's mind and dreams while he slept,creating a nightmare. Almost instantly upon contact,Tseng began to thrash in his bed,but Reno's mental connection and his hands now holding Tseng's down prevented the man from waking.

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Make beauty stay if I,**  
**Take my life?**  
**Whoa-oh-ohh **

Now happily giving the Wutain the nightmare of his life,Reno began to slowly mentally torture Tseng.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! I actually had to do a but of reading to write this because I needed an idea for a level of insanity for Reno.


End file.
